Lagi – Lagi
by Kirei No Yuki
Summary: Sakit hati dimasa lalu membuat gadis berambut merah muda ini enggan jatuh cinta lagi, bahkan ia sampai pindah sekolah hanya untuk melupakan masa lalunya. Tapi, ternyata di sekolah tersebut ada seorang pria yang dapat mencuri hatinya. Apakah dia akan mencoba untuk memulai yang baru atau tetap menyendiri?
1. Chapter 1

**Lagi – Lagi**

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kirei No Yuki

Genre : Hurt/Romance

Pair : Sakura, Gaara, Itachi, Konan, & Matsuri

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), abal-abal, dll.

"Akhirnya keluargaku pindah juga, memang tidak seharusnya aku minta pindah sekolah hanya karena ada seorang pria yang manyakitiku di sana. Terkesan pengecut, tapi ya sudahlah aku ingin mencoba untuk melupakannya, dan semoga saja dunia baruku ini bisa member warna yang baru." ujar seorang gadis berambut merah jambu sambil memandang keindahan kota Tokyo.

Keesokan harinya. Sedari pagi gadis itu bersiap untuk masuk ke sekolah barunya dengan semangat dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Maa paa, Sakura berangkat ya!" ujar gadis itu dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, ayo Sakura kamu bisa! Kamu pasti bisa menjadi dirimu yang dulu sebelum bertemu pria bodoh itu. Ganbatte!" ujarnya dalam hati.

Gadis itu pun pergi dengan semangat, walaupun bayangan dimasa lalu masih menghantuinya. Sekali ia teringat, air matanya tak henti keluar. Tak ada yang bisa mengerti dia, dia hanya bisa memendam rasa sakit itu sendiri.

Di kelas.

"Maaf aku terlambat." ujar seorang guru biologi yang selalu memakai masker di mulutnya. "Kita kedatangan murid baru, dia pindahan dari Osaka. Baiklah ayo perkenalkan dirimu." lanjut guru itu.

"Ohayo, namaku Sakura. Aku pindahan dari salah satu sekolah swasta di Osaka. Salam kenal, dan mohon bantuannya." ujar gadis itu dengan senyuman yang menghias bibirnya.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Sakura pun duduk di bangku yang masi kosong. Kebetulan bangku yang masih kosong adalah bangku di dekat pria yang suka menyendiri yaitu Gaara. Karena masih baru dan tidak tau banyak hal, Sakura terpaksa harus banyak bicara dengan pria berwajah dingin itu. Untung saja pria itu selalu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, walaupun kata disetiap jawabannya hanya 1 : 20 dibanding pertanyaan yang dilontaran Sakura.

Beberapa minggu pun berlalu, ternyata Sakura membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk berbaur dengan teman-teman barunya. Dia bagaikan ratu yang menemani raja penyendiri di kelas. Dia hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Gaara pergi, sesekali Gaara pernah mengeluh tapi sakura selalu memasang wajah yang membuat Gaara tidak tega membuatnya pergi.

Satu bulan pun berlalu, Sakura malah semakin akrab dengan Gaara. Bahkan Gaara yang dulunya pendiam sekarang mulai banyak bicara dan menceritakan apa yang dia ketahui pada Sakura. Dengan teman-teman lainnya juga pun Sakura mulai akrab begitu pula Gaara.

"Sakura, sore ini kamu ada acara?" tanya Gaara.

"Eh? Mmm..mmm.. Sepertinya tidak ada." jawab Sakura gugup. "Apa dia akan mengajakku kencan? Tidak tidak Sakura, jangan banyak berharap lagi. Jangan sampai jatuh kelubang yang sama. Lagi pula aku baru menganalnya, tidak mungkin pokoknya tidak boleh!" keluh Sakura dalam hati.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman kota nanti, akan ku perkenalkan Tokyo padamu." lanjut Gaara sembari tersenyum.

"Hah? Mmm, baiklah. Arigato." ujar Sakura dengan muka yang sedikit memerah. Wajar saja, karena selama dekat dengan Gaara baru kali ini dia memberikan senyuman pada Sakura dan berani mengajaknya keluar.

Sore hari pun tiba, Sakura sibuk memilih baju yang akan dipakainya untuk jalan bersama Gaara nanti. Padahal sudah dari pulang sekolah dia memandang pakaian-pakaian yang ada di lemarinya itu.

"Huaaaa, aku benar-benar bingung. Padahal bukan kencan tapi kenapa aku gugup seperti ini." keluh Sakura.

"Sakuraaa, ini ada temanmu datang." teriak ibu Sakura dari lantai bawah.

"OMG, dia sudah datang. Ayo Sakura tenang, dia cuma mengajakmu keluar untuk memperkenalkan Tokyo padamu. Tenang Sakura dan tarik nafas. Fyuhh." ujarnya dalam hati. "Tolong bilang tunggu sebentar mah." jawab Sakura.

Satu setenah jam pun berlalu. Akhirnya penantian Gaara berakhir, langit yang tadinya berwarna orange sudah mulai gelap diiringi matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

"Aku siap." ujar Sakura sembari menuruni tangga. "Ayo Ga…" ucapan Sakura terpotong saat melihat ternyata Gaara sedang tertidur di sofa rumahnya. "Mah, emang Sakura terlalu lama ya?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Haddeh, kau ini kenapa sih Sakura. Kasian temanmu ini dia sudah menunggu satu setengah jam dan hanya bisa melamun saat menunggumu. Sepertinya dia buakan pria yang banyak bicara, karena dia tidak banyak melontarkan pertanyaan pada mama."

"Satu setengah jam?! Pantas saja dia tertidur. Dia memang bukan orang yang banyak bicara ma." jawab Sakura dengan mata terfokus pada wajah Gaara yang sedang tertidur.

"Kamu menyukainya?"

"Eh?! Mama apa-apaan sih, aku kan baru mengenalnya jadi ngga mungkinlah ma." Jawab Sakura yang wajahnya mulai memerah dengan suara yang agak keras sehingga membangunkan Gaara.

"Kamu sudah siap ya Sakura, maaf ya aku tertidur." ujar pria berambut merah yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan dua wanita pemilik rumah dengan nada yang masih terdengar kurang jelas.

"Eh? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah membuatmu menunggu lama hingga tertidur."

"Itu bukan masalah, aku punya adik perempuan jadi aku bisa memahami itu." ujar Gaara dengan melontarkan senyumnya lagi.

"Ya sudah, katanya kalian mau pergi. Ayo keburu larut malam, dan Gaara jaga Sakura baik-baik ya."

"Siap tante." jawab Gaara yang lagi-lagi tersenyum seolah bersemangat.

"Ih mama apaan sih, Sakura kan udah gede."

"Ya udah, kami pamit ya tante. Makasih dan maaf udah ketiduran tadi. Hhehe."

Gaara dan Sakura pun mulai meninggalkan ibu Sakura di rumahnya. Mereka pergi menggunakan motor yang dimiliki oleh Gaara. Penyakit(?) gugup Sakura kambuh lagi, akibatnya dia salting dan terjatuh saat ingin menaiki motor Gaara.

"Kamu ngga apa-apa Sakura?" tanya Gaara cemas.

"Hah? Emm.. Ngga apa-apa kok, Cuma salah nginjek. Hhehe."

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke taman kota, sepanjang jalan Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk dan menyembunyikan detak jatungnya yang berbunyi kencang saat harus berpegangan pada pinggang Gaara.

To be continue

_Kira-kira apa yang terjadi di taman kota nanti? Apa dugaan Sakura benar kalau ini adalah kencannya ataukah kejadian dimasa lalu itu akan terulang lagi?_


	2. Chapter 2

Lagi - Lagi Chapter 2

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kireina-chan (Me)

Genre : Hurt/Romance

Pair : SakuraGaara

Warning : OOC, Typo, abal-abal, AU, dll.

Chapter sebelumnya:

Gaara dan Sakura pun mulai meninggalkan ibu Sakura di rumahnya. Mereka pergi menggunakan motor yang dimiliki oleh Gaara. Penyakit(?) gugup Sakura kambuh lagi, akibatnya dia salting dan terjatuh saat ingin menaiki motor Gaara.

"Kamu ngga apa-apa Sakura?" tanya Gaara cemas.

"Hah? Emm.. Ngga apa-apa kok, Cuma salah nginjek. Hhehe."

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke taman kota, sepanjang jalan Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk dan menyembunyikan detak jatungnya yang berbunyi kencang saat harus berpegangan pada pinggang Gaara.

**Lagi - Lagi Chaper 2**

Gaara tidak salah membawa Sakura malam ini karena ternyata di taman kota sedang ada festival kembang api. Mereka pun berhenti dan duduk disalah satu bangku taman di bawah pohon sakura yang berhiaskan lampu-lampu yang indah.

"Waw, aku ngga nyangka ternyata festival disini lebih indah disbanding di Osaka." Ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang kagum akan keindahan malam yang dihias dengan warna-warni kembang api.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu suka." jawab Gaara. "Sebentar ya aku tinggal dulu, kamu tetap disini jangan kemana-mana." lanjut Gaara. Gaara pun pergi tanpa memberi waktu Sakura untuk bertanya atau menjawab perkataannya.

"Huh, anak itu. Kalau tau ada festival tadi aku pakai kimono saja." keluh Sakura dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Gaara dating dengan membawa cemilan festival dan minuman kaleng.

"Lama ya? Maaf, habis aku bingung dan lupa menanyakan apa cemilan yang kamu suka."

"Ngga apa-apa kok, lebih lama waktu kamu nunggu aku. Hehe. Lagian aku ngga pilih-pilih masalah makanan, justru lebih tertarik sama makanan yang belum pernah aku coba. Padahal tadi carii bareng aja, biar ngga ngerepotin kamu."

"Aku ngga ngerasa direpotin kok, syukur deh kalau kamu suka dengan apa yang aku bawa." ujar Gaara tersenyum dan memberikan cemilan yang diberikannya pada Sakura.

"Ah? I..iya, makasih ya." wajah Sakura mulai memerah.

"O iya, aku ingin bicara sesuatu sama kamu."

Degg! Jantung Sakura tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. "Bi...bicara apa?" tanya Sakura gugup. "Ngga mungkin dia ngga mungkin nembak Sakura, ngga mungkin." ujar Sakura dalam hati.

Sebelum Gaara sempat berbicara, tiba-tiba di depan mereka adda keributan. Ada kecelakaan motor di jalan yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Tanpa melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, Gaara dan Sakura segera menuju lokasi.

Ternyata seorang pria berambut agak panjang yang mengendarai motor, menabrak pohon. Karena tabrakannya cukup keras, pria itu pun pingsan di tempat kejadian.

"Itachi?" ujar Sakura saat melihat pria itu lalu matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan berlari menjauh dari lokasi. "Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia? Disaat aku sudah mulai melupakannya?" keluh Sakura dalam hati, air matanya terus mengalir tanpa memperdulikan Gaara yang terus mengejarnya.

"Tunggu Sakura, apa kamu mengenal dia?" Tanya Gaara sembari menahan bahu Sakura dan membuat Sakura menghadap kearahnya. Tapi Sakura hanya dapat menangis dan menundukan kepala. "Sudahlah, aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis jika kamu memang mengenalnya ayo kita antar ke rumah sakit." lanjut Gaara sembari perlahan menarik Sakura kepelukannya.

Gaara pun membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit dimana pria itu di rawat. Sebenci apapun Sakura pada Itachi, tapi Itachi adalah mantan kekasihnya orang yang pernah ada dan menaklukan hatinya kepeduliannya terhadap Itachi masih tetap ada.

"Kamu mau cerita Sakura?" tanya Gaara.

"Mmmhh, orang ini salah satu alasanku kenapa aku pindah ke Tokyo."

"Jadi kamu ingin menyusulnya ya? Itu artinya orang ini sangat berarti bagimu." tanya Gara lagi, tapi entah kenapa saat melontarkan pertanyaan kedua ada perasaan sakit dan kecewa di hati Gaara.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas. O iya, bukannya kamu ingin berbicara sesuatu?"

"Hah? Emmm, ngga jadi nanti aja. Hehe." jawab Gaara gugup. "Ternyata di hati kamu sudah ada pria itu ya Sakura? Baiklah, mungkin kita memang hanya bias jadi teman." ujar Gaara dalam hati dengan memandang mata Sakura.

"Ya sudah. Kita pulang aja yuk!"

"Pulang? Kamu ngga mau ngeliat keadaan orang itu?"

"Biarkan saja, aku sudah tidak peduli dan tidak ingin berhubungan dengannya lagi." ketus Sakura walaupun pandangannya masih mengarah pada kamar dimana Itachi dirawat, seolah tidak ingin beranjak sebelum Itachi sadar. Tapi Sakura tidak ingin Itachi hadir lagi kedalam kehidupannya yang hampir kembali ceria lagi jadi ia memilih pergi dari rumah sakit tersebut.

Gaara pun mengantarnya pulang dengan beribu pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya. _Kenapa Sakura menjauh kalau tujuan dia ke Tokyo adalah untuk bertemu dengan pria itu? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara mereka?_

Mereka pun sampai di rumah Sakura.

"Makasih ya udah mau aku ajak keluar, walaupun hasilnya ngga sesuai rencana sih." ujar Gaara.

"Eh? Ngga sesuai rencana gimana?" tanya Sakura. "Apa jangan-jangan pembicaraan yang terpotong itu?" lanjut Sakura dalam hati dengan senyum yang mulai menghiasi wajahnya lagi.

"Kok malah senyum? Oh, seneng ya ketemu sama orang yang kamu cari?"

"Eh? Bukan itu? Udah ah lupain aja, lagian tujuan aku ke Tokyo bukan buat ketemu dia justru ingin menjauh dari dia." jawab Sakura lalu pergi ke dalam rumah.

"Hhmm,, Sakura Sakura." desah Gaara dengan senyuman kecil lalu pergi untuk pulang.

Keesokan harinya, mereka sekolah seperti biasa. Akibat kejadian kemarin malam, Gaara dan Sakura jadi semakin dekat. Kedekatan mereka melebihi kedekatan seorang teman atau pun sahabat. Mereka sering melengkapi satu sama lain, saling membantu, saling mengingatkan, dan lain-lain.

Suatu hari, saat mereka sedang berbincang di taman sekolah ada adik kelas mereka yang melintas dihadapan mereka.

"Matsuri." ujar Gaara tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari gadis itu.

"Ciee. Haha." ledek Sakura.

"Apaan sih? Dia Cuma adik kelas kita tau, aku hanya suka senyumnya lagiaan ngga mungkin aku sama dia."

"Haha, kamu langsung ngebongkar gitu. Keliatan tau kalau kamu suka sama dia, aku dukung deh." ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum, walau pun ada yang terasa sakit di hatinya.

"Ngga Sakura! Aku ngga mungkin sama dia. Aku suka sama kamu!" ujar Gaara dengan pandangan yang menatap tajam pada mata Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam dan terkejut mendengarkan perkataan Gaara yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku udah nyaman ada disamping kamu, kamu tipe perempuan yang aku cari Sakura." ujar Gaara meraih tangan Sakura.

"Gaara…"

To Be Continue

Apa Sakura akan menerima cinta Gaara? Atau lagi- lagi Sakura akan mempertimbangkan kejadian di masa lalunya dengan Itachi? Atau akhirnya Sakura akan kembali pada Itachi lagi? Tunggu chapter berikutnya..^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Lagi-Lagi **

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Author **: Kirei No Yuki

**Pair** : Sakura. H & Gaara

**Genre** : Hurt/Romance

**Warning** : OOC, Typo(s), gaje, romancenya & hurtnya ngga dapet(?), dll.

**Chapter sebelumnya..**

"Ngga Sakura! Aku ngga mungkin sama dia. Aku suka sama kamu!" ujar Gaara dengan pandangan yang menatap tajam pada mata Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam dan terkejut mendengarkan perkataan Gaara yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku udah nyaman ada disamping kamu, kamu tipe perempuan yang aku cari Sakura." ujar Gaara meraih tangan Sakura.

"Gaara…"

**Lagi-Lagi Chapter 3**

"Sakura, kamu mau jadi pacar aku?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah serius untuk meyakinkan Sakura.

"Ta..tapi kita belum lama kenal."

"Dari awal melihatmu aku sudah menaruh rasa padamu, hanya saja aku terlalu pengecut dan baru berani mangatakannya sekrang."

"Beri aku waktu Gaara-kun." ujar Sakura dengan suara lirih dan pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

"Moga berita baik yang akan aku dengar nanti." ujar Gaara pelan, tapi cukup untuk didengar Sakura yang jaraknya belum terlalu jauh.

"Kenapa denganku, padahal dari dulu kata itu yang ingin aku dengar darinya tapi saat iya mengatakannya kenapa aku menghindar." keluh Sakura dalam hati. Tanpa memperhatikan jalan, Sakura terus berjalan mengukiti langkah kakinya. Tanpa sadar Sakura menabrak seorang gadis berambut coklat.

"Ma..maf, aku tidak sengaja." ujar Sakura yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Ngga apa-apa kak. Mungkin aku yang jalannya tidak lihat-lihat." Ujar gadis itu dengan senyuman manisnya, senyuman yang polos yang membuat Gaara tertarik pada senyumannya.

"Matsuri?" lirih Sakura pelan tapi cukup terdengar oleh Matsuri.

"Kakak tau namaku?" tanya Matsuri heran. Karena dia sendiri baru bertemu Sakura hari ini.

"Ah, iya. Temanku ada yang mengenalmu."

"Siapa kak? O iya nama kakak siapa?"

"Sakura! Darimana saja ka….?" ujar seorang pria berambut merah dengan nada yang sedikit berteriak, tapi kata-katanya terpotong saat melihat Sakura bersama Matsuri.

"Nah, itu dia temanku yang mengenalmu." jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Ayo Sakura." dengan wajah datar Gaara menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke kelas.

"Gaara-kun." lirih gadis berambut coklat itu sambil memperhatikan tangan Gaara yang memegang erat tangan Sakura.

Sesampai di kelas, sifat Gaara tiba-tiba berubah. Sifat dinginya dating lagi termasuk dingin pada Sakura seolah tidak pernah terucap kata suka dari pria itu.

"Sifatnya berubah, apa sebelumnya Gaara mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan gadis itu." tanya Sakura dalam hati dengan mata yang terfokus pada Gaara. Gaara yang terus memperhatikan guru tidak menyadari bahwa gadis merah muda itu sedang memandanginya.

"Mata melihat ke depan tapi pikiran berada di tempat lain, terpancar sekali dari parasmu Gaara-kun." lirih Sakura.

Bel pun waktu tanda pelajaran berakhir pun bunyi, semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Kecuali Gaara dan Sakura, terlihat Gaara mulai membereskan buku-bukunya sedangkan Sakura masih memperhatikan Gaara dan memcoba menebak apa yang Gaara pikirkan tentang gadis itu.

Karena sudah lama diperhatikan Gaara pun menyadarinya.

"Ayo cepat bereskan buku-bukumu. Apa dengan memperhatikanku terus buku-bukumu apa masuk ke dalam tasmu dengan sendirinya?" ujar Gaara yang masih sibuk dengan barang-barangnya.

"Eh?! Baik." jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah dan mulai membereskan buku-bukunya.

Merekapun keluar dari kelas bersama, dengan Gaara yang berjalan di depan Sakura. Setelah sampai di luar kelas Gaara memperlambat jalannya, dengan niat agar bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan Sakura. Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Gaara dari belakang terkejut dan langsung tertunduk dengn wajah yang memerah.

"Apa kamu sudah menemukan jawabannya?" tanya Gaara dengan mata yang tetap focus ke depan.

"Eh? Em.. Malam ini pasti akanku jawab." Jawab Sakura gugup dengan sejenak menghentikan langkahnya sembari menunduk.

Melihat Sakura yang menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, Gaara membalikkan badannya dan menuju ke arah Sakura. "Pikirkan baik-baik, jangan sampai menimbulkan penyesalan dimasa yang akan datang." ujar Gaara dengan senyumannya lalu memeluk Sakura dan mengecup kening Sakura.

Sakura hanya menjawab perkataan Gaara dengan anggukkan kepalanya.

Merekapun sampai di rumah Sakura.

"Mau mampir dulu?"

"Tidak usah terimakasih, aku ada perlu setelah ini. Mungkin lain kali."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya."

"Iya, Sakura." ujar Gaara dengan sedikit mengacak-ngacak rambut merah muda Sakura, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Sakura hanya bisa memperhatikan Gaara sampai lepas dari pandangannya, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Mungkin dia orang yang baik, mungkin dia berbeda dengan Itachi." Ujar Sakura dalam hati saat berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Saat masuk ke rumah, Sakura langsung menuju kamarnya. Memikirnya dengan baik-baik apa jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan pada Gaara nanti malam. Dia menyukai Gaara, tapi rasa sakit dimasa lalunya yang membuat ia takut untuk menerima Gaara. Sudah berkali-kali berpikir positif tentang Gaara tapi tetap bayangan masa lalunya datang dan membuatnya ragu. Sesekali Sakura menangis mengingat apa yang dilakukan Itachi padanya.

Sore hari pun tiba, Sakura masih mengurung diri di kamarnya. Panggilan dari ibunya yang menyuruhnya makan pun ia tolak. Sampai akhirnya ada seorang pria yang umurnya lebih tua dari Sakura dan berambut panjang hitam bertamu ke rumahnya, dengan kaki sebelah kanan yang masih memakai gifs.

"Oh, Itachi. Tante kira siapa. Apa yang terjadi sama kamu?"

"Cuma kecelakaan kecil tante, Sakura ada?"

"Daritadi dia ada di kamarnya, bentar tante coba susul."

Saat ibu Sakura menyusul Sakura ke atas, Itachi hanya duduk di sofa rumah Sakura. "Suasana rumah ini masih sama seperti dulu." ujarnya sembari melihat sekeliling.

"Sakura! Ada Itachi tuh. Kamu kenapa sih, dari tadi di dalam, ada masalah sama teman-teman kamu? Ayo cerita sama mama." ujar ibu Sakura yang mengetuk pintu kama Sakura dari luar.

"Itachi? Darimana dia tau rumahku?" tanyanya dalam hati. "Sakura lagi ngga mau ketemu dia ma." teriak Sakura dari dalam.

"Kasihan dia Sakura, sepertinya dia sudah mengalami kecelakaan."

"Kecelakaan? Apa lukanya belum sembuh?" dengan reflek Sakura berlari kecil menuju pintu kamarnya. Saat sudah memegang gagang pintu, Sakura sempat terdiam. "Kenapa rasa khawatir ini masih ada?" Perlahan Sakura membuka pintu dan mendapati ibunya sedang memasang wajah cemas.

"Akhirnya kamu keluar juga Sakura, langsung makan ya. Nanti mama siapkan makan buat kamu dan Itachi." ibu Sakura langsung memeluk Sakura dan mencium keningnya. "Sekarang kamu temui Itachi, mama ke dapur dulu."

Sakura pun perlahan menuruni tangga. "Apa aku sudah siap melihatnya? Apa aku sudah siap berbicara dengannya lagi setelah semua ini? Kenapa waktu itu kamu tega melakukan itu padaku Itachi?" air mata Sakura mulai membanjiri matanya.

"Ah, Sakura akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." senyuman mulai terpancar di wajah Itachi.

"Mau apa kamu kesini?" ketus Sakura lalu duduk di sofa yang berada di depan Itachi.

"Aku tau aku salah, aku minta maaf Sakura. Aku kesini hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, kecelakaan yang membuatku seperti ini juga karena aku dihantui rasa bersalahku padamu yang membuatku tidak konsentrasi pada jalan."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, jadi kamu bisa pergi sekarang."

"Aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi Sakura. Walaupun kamu sudah bukan milikku." itachi mulai mencoba meraih tangan Sakura.

"Hati ini sudah terlalu sakit." Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Itachi.

"Maafkan aku Sakura." perlahan air mata mengalir di wajah Itachi.

"Aku sudah bahagia disini, setidaknya disini ada seseorang yang lebih bisa menghargaiku." mendengar omongan Sakura, Itachi hanya bisa terdiam dan meundukkan kepalanya. "Sebaiknya kamu pergi dari sini, sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk tidak memaafkanmu."

"Meskipun aku bersamanya, hatiku tetap milikmu Sakura." ujar Itachi, sembari berusaha berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Lupakan semuanya, bahagialah dengannya." Sakura mulai membantu Itachi berjalan keluar, sampai menemukan mobil untuk kembali ke Osaka.

"Aku tidak dapat percaya semua omonganmu lagi Itachi-san, maaf." ujar Sakura dalam hati lalu menuju rumahnya lagi.

"Kemana Itachi?" tanya ibu Sakura heran.

"Dia sudah pulang. O iya, mana makanannya ma? Anak mama yang cantik ini sudah lapar." canda Sakura, seolah menutup rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya.

"Makanya jangan coba-coba ngurung diri di kamar lagi, tuh udah mama siapin di meja makan, yang punya Itachi juga sudah mama siapkan."

"Itachinya kan sudah pulang, jadi Sakura makan bareng mama saja ya." senyum diwajah Sakura sukses menutupi rasa sakitnya, yang membuat ibunya ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah."

Malam hari pun tiba, dan sepertinya Sakura sudah menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk dia berikan pada Gaara. Saat Sakura melihat handphonenya ternyata banyak sms dan panggilan tak terjawab dari Gaara.

"Hhehe, kamu udah ngga sabar ya?" ejek Sakura dapa layar handphonenya. Sakura pun mencoba menelpon Gaara.

"Hallo? Darimana saja telponku ngga diangkat?"

"Aku ngga tau handphoneku bunyi, soalnya aku simpen di kamar. Maaf, hhehe."

"Haddeh, kamu membuatku cemas tau. Terus gimana?"

"Gimana apanya?" goda Sakura.

"Masalah tadi siang?" terdengar suara Gaara yang mulai tak sabar.

"Mmm.. Jawabannya.."

"Apa?" dibalik telpon Gaara mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Aku mau jadi pacar kamu, Gaara-kun."

"Sudah aku duga, arigato sakura-chan." ujar Gaara dengan senyum dibalik telepon dan hati yang berpesta pora(?).

"Eh? Kamu sudah menduganya?"

"Yaps, ngga mungkin kamu bisa menolakku. Hhaha." ejek Gaara.

Merekapun terus berbincang lewat telepon hingga larut malam, terlihat wajah bahagia yang menghiasi mereka berdua. Meskipun masih ada keganjalan di hati Gaara. Dan masih ada trauma di hati Sakura.

To Be Continue

_Apakah Sakura akan bahagia berhubungan dengan Gaara? Dan sebenarnya apa masalah dimasa lalu Sakura sehingga dia takut untuk memulai hubungan yang baru?_

_Nantikan chapter berikutnya. _

_._

_._

Review?


End file.
